


Poison Is Fun

by ghstboylovesyou



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Jaewon and Dongho killing a king, Psychotic Jaewon, Seven Deadly Sins, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghstboylovesyou/pseuds/ghstboylovesyou
Summary: Greedy Jaewon and Prideful Dongho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Poison Is Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have the inspiration or creativity to give this a proper ending. have fun with this trash

the king dropped his chalice.

blood red wine splattered onto a one of a kind rug.

"a tragedy honestly."

"a king of such high power comes crashing to the ground so violently!"

the owner of the first voice had a stark, stoic aura, while the second radiated an insanity that would drive any normal person to heinous crimes.

the sin of pride. a emotionally despondent male that goes by the name dongho.

he was once a prideful king that ruled over a kingdom so vast that no one knew where it ended, but he died a _tragic_ death and lost his thrown. over time, the lands were split between many different kings, resulting in a time of chaos. in the midst of the chaos, a new evil formed. a true evil. an evil caused by the wrongdoings of ignorant humans.

the sins, supposedly seven of them, were sent out to the world to avenge their past forms. from there, came a lot of murder, trials, and accusations. that leads to now. now as in the peculiar situation going on currently. the wine stained carpet, one of the greatest kings ever dropping dead, and a giggling maniac on the back of an incredibly buff male.

the manic is jaewon, sin of greed. he was tortured, and driven insane. greed can do strange things to a fellow.

jaewon was a common thief. he stole things left and right, and his punishment? everlasting torture. jewels and gems were hung just out of his reach. his wrists were chained to a wall behind him, with some slack of course. the jewels were always just out of his reach.

one day, a freddy guard got to close for his own good, and the situation ended with a dead jaewon and blinded guard.

the current kingdom jaewon and dongho had wondered to welcomed them with open arms, and the two stayed for a couple of days, before deciding the king wasn’t fit for his position.

a little vial of poison later, the king collapses from his thrown, getting wine all of his carpet. jaewon frowned at the expensive, now stained, carpet. that was worth a lot of money.

dongho shook his companion off and stalked out of the throne room.

“off to the next king~!!”


End file.
